gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Tugtupite (Rose Quartz)
Tugtupite is Gemcrust's interpretation of the fusion of Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz) and Jasper. Appearance Tugtupite has a monstrous appearance with six arms, two chests, a small waist, and no feet. Her skin is pastel pink with magenta-pink accents as well as four angular eyes, with the top pair having black pupils and the bottom pair being hot pink with black pupils. She has no nose (with Jasper’s gemstone acting as a nose. Her lips are full with hot pink lipstick as well as sharp teeth. Her hair is pastel pink and very voluminous, with small curls in multiple places. Her top pair of arms connect at her shoulders and are muscular and large, while her third and lowest pair connect at the shoulders of her second chest and are also large and muscular. Her gemstones are on the center of her face and the naval of her second chest, and they’re hot pink in color. She wears a standard Homeworld uniform on top that’s tinted pink with a Pink Diamond insignia on it. It fades into a white frilly skirt that has layers of light pink, pink, and a slightly darker pink. Personality Nothing is known about Tugtupite's personality yet. Abilities Tugtupite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Ice, they form Thulite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Ice, Peridot, Ruby, and Sapphire, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Bismuth, Peridot, Ruby, and Sapphire, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Ice, Peridot, Ruby, Sapphire, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Pearl, Amethyst, Lapis Lazuli, Ice, Peridot, Ruby, Sapphire, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Trivia * GemCrust stated that Tugtupite moves around very creepily. Her lower half can act like a snake in movement while she uses her arms to pull herself around in a lunging-like fashion.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/147174661957/ * Her gemstones colors are not official, since they are too saturated.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/154318415132/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Tugtupite is a rare pink crystal that holds the harmony of deep love within it. * This stone has the pureness of intense deep love. * Its vibration has the intensity to reawaken lost love and unremembered passion. * The resonance of this pink stone within you, may remove your sense of neutrality or apathy about love, if you acquiesce to its loving energy. * The meaning of this stone is related to the location where it comes from, and where it was first discovered, in Tugtup in Greenland. * Tugtupite is related to Blue Sodalite, in that it has a very similar structure within the stone. * It is a type of fluorescent beryllium silicate, and has a quite interesting quality, in that it changes color when it encounters heat. Gemstones Gallery Rose Quartz and Jasper dancing.png|Tugtupite's fusion dance. References Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Cross Fusions Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Interpretations Category:Diamond/Quartz Fusions